Treze
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: Short Tensa! Muito tensa, feita num momento "psicótico"... Saaaangue!


É engraçado como tudo pode mudar de uma hora para outra.

É engraçado como um único movimento pode colocar tudo a perder.

Um coral, um nome: Novas Direções.

Uma competição, o último título daquela geração: Campeões Nacionais.

Treze vidas, treze sorrisos que não conseguiam se conter na volta para casa.

Uma curva, um descuido do motorista, um acidente.

Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Artie e Mr Schuester.

Treze. Treze vidas...

William Schuester. Sem duvidas um dos melhores professores que o McKinley High School ja teve. Nunca tinha sido tão feliz, havia recém se casado com Emma, estavam tentando gerar o primeiro filho... Ele jamais saberá que ela já estava esperando. Foi o primeiro a ter seu corpo lançado contra o para-brisas, estraçalhando seus miolos.

Artie Abrams. Ele queria ser dançarino. Havia entrado recentemente em um programa de testes para um novo tratamento de traumas na medula. Estava progredindo. Estava noivo de Tina há duas horas, quando pediu sua mão logo após o anuncio da vitória do seu clube. Morreu com um traumatismo no crânio, logo após o ônibus capotar pela segunda vez ribanceira abaixo.

Mike Chang. Um exímio dançarino. Um excelente jogador de futebol. Recebeu duas bolsas para faculdades conceituadas por conta disso. Mas estava prestes a jogar tudo para o alto e se dedicar a dança. Teve seu corpo esmagado ao ser lançado pela janela.

Mercedes Jones. Ela queria se casar. Ela queria encontrar alguém que a amasse, que a respeitasse, que tivesse filhos com ela. Queria uma familia para acompanha-lá até a igreja nos domingos. Teve tempo de fazer uma oração enquanto seus ossos eram quebrados durante o capotamento.

Tina Cohen-Chang. Solidaria. Planejava abrir uma casa de apoio a crianças excepcionais. Já havia começado a planejar os detalhes do casamento com Artie. Morreu ao quebrar o pescoço, logo no primeiro impacto.

Sam Evans. Ótimo cantor, ótimo atleta e um belo rapaz. Tinha uma bela carreira pela frente. Surgiam convites para comerciais, ensaios fotográficos. Estava se tornando conhecido no meio. Morreu por conta de um profundo corte na barriga, causado por alguma parte do ônibus que ficou irreconhecível após do acidente.

Finn Hudson. Era o orgulho da sua mãe. Iria estudar em Los Angeles. Não por conta da inteligência, mas pelo talento em campo. Outro que foi lançado pela janela e teve seus miolos espalhados pelo chão.

Noah Puckerman. Ele não queria ser igual o pai. Depois de dar sua filha para adoção resolveu dar rumo a sua vida. Planejava montar um pequeno negócio depois que se formasse. Seu corpo ficou completamente irreconhecível.

Kurt Hummel. Iria finalmente sair da cidade que ele tanto odiava. New York. Um curso de moda. Uma oportunidade de seguir carreira em uma grande Grife. Teve seus membros arrancados durante a capotagem.

Brittany Susan Pierce e Santana Lopez. Elas não podiam se separar. Elas não conseguiam. A academia de dança que abriram juntas, já funcionava a todo vapor. Mais alguns meses e estariam morando juntas também. Na hora da morte se abraçaram, e assim seus corpos foram encontrados... Não podiam se separar.

Quinn Fabray. Depois da gravidez e da separação dos pais, se tornou independente. Se mudaria para New York, onde estudaria fotográfia, aquilo era sua paixão e ela tinha muito talento, já havia ganho pequenos concursos, e tinha sido alvo de criticas muito boas. Não resistiu aos inumeros ferimentos, e morreu minutos depois do acidente.

Rachel Berry. Ainda estampava no rosto um sorriso por conta do convite que recebeu após a vitória. Seu primeiro musical na broadway, os produtores estavam impressionados com tamanho talento. Ela sofreu antes de morrer. Ela sentiu dor. A única que ainda estava viva quando o socorro chegou, uma hora depois. Com lágrimas nos olhos e delirando por conta dor, ela deu um sorriso, dizendo suas últimas palavras:

_- Nós vencemos..._

Treze. Treze vidas...Treze vidas que chegaram ao fim. Treze sonhos que jamais se concretizaram.

* * *

N/A: Sério, se eu leio um texto desses, xingo o autor até o último! ahahaha Sinta-se a vontade para falar o que quiser!


End file.
